


Phantom and the Full Moon

by OnTheWildside



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Creatures, Multi, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Orgies, blakhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWildside/pseuds/OnTheWildside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom likes flaunting his cash, riding in luxury cars, and surrounding himself with beautiful women, even when he finds out things aren't always what they seem. He never gets his fill. One-Shot based on Norman Reedus's character in the Blakhat video "Creatures."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom and the Full Moon

He watched the girls, all half-dressed at this point. He had spent the better part of the night slinging hundred dollar bills and tossing back shots. Judging by the reputation of the bar, the looks of the girls, they were buzzing on something a little stronger before he walked in with that tall, lean brunette on his arms. 

He hadn’t bothered to learn their names. When he left in the morning, he didn’t expect that it would matter. He wasn’t going to tell them his name, either. They had decided to call him Phantom. He liked the sound of that. 

One of the girls reached out, prying his Ray Bans from his face as he downed another shot of Patron. Only the best for him. 

In a second there were six hands on him. Tugging his tie over his head, unbuttoning his dress shirt. He closed his eyes; this had to be a dream. It was almost too good to be true. These young, impressionable girls, drawn to the fame, the fortune, the idea of being something other than a slew of one-night stands. He was almost 15 years their senior but it didn’t do anything to deter their pursuit. 

His eyes flew open as he felt several hands pulling his jeans down and other hands tugging his shirt down his arms. Soft, feminine hands roaming his body, like silk sliding over his skin. Soft, wet lips on him that sent shocks waves surging every nerve ending on his skin every place they touched.

He stared for a moment at the shortest brunette. He took in the silhouette of her breasts and flat stomach as the light from the bar glistening off of her toned abs. Something liquid, perhaps tequila from an evening of body shots, trailed down her stomach. He’d call her Patron. 

The lanky girl he walked in with, he’d been calling her Royce (as she came included with the car rental) kissed him quickly and then all three of them pulled him to the bar. Coming here was her suggestion. He’d made a mental note to thank her later. 

“Tell us what you want.” Royce whispered, her teeth grazing his ear. 

“We only want to please you.” The third girl, she was blonde, her mouth painted in a particularly deep shade of red lipstick. He’d call her Rouge. 

He mulled their words over as they kissed his neck, down his stomach, stopping to tease his nipples and nip at his prominent pectoral muscles. Without hesitation he replied “I want it all.” His voice was a breathy moan as they slid their hands into the waist of his slacks, undoing his belt and pulling down his pants. 

“As you wish.” 

They turned him, pressing his stomach to the bar. His shirt came all the way off. Hands, so many hands on him. Their hands massaged his shoulder muscles, running down his arms, pressing into his flesh and then massaging back up the base of his skull. More hands on his lower back, starting at the middle of his spine, kneading his muscles, running over his sides. 

He relaxed, the women purring behind him, working out the stress in his body, like putty beneath their hands. He was at the height of his buzz but he was certain he wasn’t dreaming. 

"Hope you are enjoying this.” One of the girls purred by his ear. The vibration of her voice sent tingles straight to his cock. Her teeth nipped at the shell of his ear and he stiffened. 

“I’d enjoy it more if I could see you.” He retorted. 

“Turn around then, Phantom. Let us get the front, too.” 

A warm mouth on his ear brought him back to the bed. "Would you like to turn over and rub some oil into us?" Hands on his shoulders pushing and pulling him onto his back, Rouge climbed onto his thighs. She was openly glancing at his evident erection sticking up in his boxers; and then Royce and Patron were staring. Royce said, "Pass me the oil please."

Royce was before him, running her hands over his chest and down his stomach and all along the edge of his boxers. Patron tentatively leaned forward and touched his collar bone with the tips of her fingers. They ghosted their fingers over his skin. 

Rouge ran her hands up his hips, dipped her finger into his navel in. She began to circle his navel with her fingers, forming a wider and wider circle, massaging his stomach. He glanced from one girl to the next, noticing their increased breathing, trails of perspiration forming on their chests, and flushed faces. He reached out and cupped two breasts at random; lightly pulling on their nipples through the thin fabric of their lacy bras.

The two girls, Royce and Patron, emitting gasps of approval. Royce pulled her hands from his body, reaching over to remove the other girl’s bra, revealing full, perky breasts with hardened pebbles of nipples at their peaks. He wasted no time, returning his hands to their breasts, feeling the smooth skin and hard nipples against his palms. As he pinched her nipple, Royce licked the nub between his fingers, her hands planted on his chest as she sucked on friend’s breast.

Royce unlatched her lips from Patron and slipped her top over her head. She reached behind her back, taking off her own bra. Her hands cupped her breasts, pushing them together, tugging at her own nipples. He rubbed his hands together as he watched Royce and Patron. The girls approached each other, hands grazing each other’s naked breasts as their lips touched, first tenderly. Their mouths opened as they moaned in pleasure, deepening the kiss.

He felt hands on his chest, turning to catch Rouge from the corner of his eye. She had stripped herself, now completely bare, wearing only his long-discarded tie. Her hands trailed down his chest, dipping into his boxers to wrap around the base of his rigid cock. He hissed through his teeth at the contact and thrust his hips, pushing himself into her hand. He suddenly lost interest in the kissing girls as red, lush lips met his. She tasted like smoke and tequila and he lost himself in the sensation. 

Suddenly, he felt heat on his cock, warm tongues licking up and down both sides of his fully erect cock, making him want to spew his load right then. He gently pushed Rouge away so he could look down. He watched Royce and Patron, the feeling of their mouths on him, the saliva leaving trails along the length of his cock. They looked up at him through long lashes, eager to fulfill his ever fantasy. 

Rouge lay her head on his broad shoulder, flicking his nipple between her thumb and forefinger, as she her friends down on their knees. 

"Fuck! That’s so good!” He thrust against them and they responded by licking him faster and harder. Patron took all of him into her mouth, relaxing her throat until his tip tickled the back of it. Royce tongued his balls, suckling the velvety skin until she first one of his balls in her cheeks, then alternated between the two until his knees were shaking. His hands found dark curls, gripping either side of Patron’s face, forcing himself down her throat as he came in hot spurts. She swallowed most of his seed, as she sat back on her heels. He watched some of his spunk run down the sides of her chin. Royce wasted no time, licking her friend’s chin clean. 

He growled at the scene before him. The girl’s tongues began entwining, sharing the taste of him. He was ready to reciprocate. He grabbed the blonde, lifting her naked ass easily enough. He pushed her back, against the bar until she was splayed out before him, leg’s spread in anticipation. He ran his fingers up and down Rouge's thighs. His eyes moving from her pink, wet lips and light blonde hair, that he could see was already damp. He looked up to see that the other girls had found their way to the blonde’s tits. Royce’s tongue was down her neck, smearing the red lipstick as the other brunette’s teeth found a pink nipple to tug. 

He placed his hands on the outside of her hot core and spread her open wide as he lowered his mouth to her center. He licked her, her taste flooding his mouth. He rolled his tongue around her clit, slow and torturously. He reached out and found that one of the girls, he wasn’t concerned with who, had bent herself over the bar. He pushed her legs apart and slid a finger down the side of her panties and into an impossibly tight, wet heat. He lost track of which noises were whose and lost himself to sensation. He could only taste pussy, feel the thighs clenching around his face, feel the wetness against his fingers, tightening around his digits. The body beneath him trust, rubbing herself shamelessly against his tongue until she was fucking his face. She screamed, coming in waves. This only spurred him on. He began flicking his tongue faster, letting her ride out her orgasm as he moved his hand faster. He could feel the girl tightening around his fingers. She had pushed her panties to the sides and fingers, not belonging to him, were rubbing furious little circles around her clit as she pushed her ass against his hand until she cried out, the sound muffled, clamping like a vice around his fingers.

He pushed himself up, leaning on the blonde’s thighs, looking at the heap of panting, womanly flesh lying on the bar. Patron had her hand wound in the tie gracing Rouge’s long neck, their lips locked in a heated kiss. Collapsed on the blonde’s chest was Royce, fighting to catch her breath after orgasm. 

He watched the girls through half-hooded eyes, his calculating blue eyes hazy with lust and desire. He licked first one finger and then the other to taste them in his mouth. Their flavors mingled with the alcohol, the smoke. It was a tantalizing cocktail of sin and bad decisions and its headiness was giving him a new type of buzz. 

He smiled as Rouge opened her eyes. He looked between her legs, her wetness dripping onto the bar. That was sure to be a health code violation. He felt his cock under him stirring again, rebounding from its previous expense. 

He stood to his full height and pulled another shot from the bar and downed it with enthusiasm. The sun had fallen from the sky and twilight was waking outside, based on the view from the bar’s glass door. The full moon was rising, casting soft shadows on alabaster flesh.

The girl’s began untangling themselves, Rouge pushed herself off of the bar. She was a vision, smeared lipstick and all. He couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his tie in his hand and pulled her forward, locking their lips in an impassioned kiss. 

He felt hands, pawing at him, urging him backward until his ass hit the pool table and he fell backward onto the green felt. Blonde hair veiled his face as she smiled down, hovering inches over his face. 

“It’s my turn.” Patron pouted behind the pair. 

Abruptly, Rouge stood up. She stepped aside, allowing the brunette to take her place. “You should try his mouth.” She whispered seductively, allowing her hands to slide down the tequila covered planes of her friend’s taut build. Her fingers grazed over lace panties before settling between her legs. Moan’s filled the air before. 

Royce crossed the floor in seconds, pushing her panties to the side and straddling the man’s turgid length. Slowly, painstakingly, she lowered herself, inch by inch onto his dick. Instinctively, he gripped her hips, thrusting her down onto her until he filled her completely. She cried out, hair covering her face as she tried to adjust, rocking her hips against him as he watched the blonde, choking on her tequila flavored friend’s tongue a few feet away. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, not noticing Royce had risen on his cock, dropping herself down and back onto him with force. His balls smacked her ass and he groaned in pleasure. He knew he wasn’t going to last long at this rate. “Slow, baby. You’ve gotta ride me slow.” He said, his voice was deep and husky. 

She leaned into him, giving him a spectacular view of her tits as she breathed into his ear, “I can’t do slow. I like it fast and hard.” 

His cock twitched inside of her, thumping against her g-spot and she cried out, breathing into his ear. She bit down on his chest, hard. Really hard. She must have broken skin. 

Before he could look up, legs enclosed his face and warm, sopping wet folds enveloped his chin. All he could smell was pussy; steaming hot female arousal, filling his senses. Without thinking, his tongue lashed out, lapping tentatively at the center of a female form. Before long, he had not one, but two women, shamelessly grinding themselves on his cock, fucking themselves on his face. 

He felt warm hands grip his testicles, drawing them up. A well placed thumb ground at the soft spot underneath his jewels and he felt himself draw up. His hands wrapped around Royce’s ass, pulling her cheeks apart and fucking into her, hard. A hand reached between them, pulling her lips apart to rub her clit. He felt her spasming, she was so fucking close. 

His tongue moved in time with his dick, lapping furiously as he reached his own orgasm. He felt Royce tighten, milking what had to be the last of his seed from his tight sack. She was practically howling as they came together. He couldn’t help but growl himself, the vibrations detonating the impending orgasm of Patron, who was still holding herself up on her hands, trying not to suffocate their newest victim as she found her release at his skilled tongue. 

They fell in a heap, fighting to catch their breath. He could die right now, a happy man. 

He softened inside of Royce. She pulled herself off of him with a wet pop and climbed off of the billiard table. She helped her friend down as well. The girl’s became a completely sated entanglement of limp limbs as they stumbled to the bar, returning to their male companion with a bottle of tequila in hand. 

Warm, golden liquid spilled over taut, pale skin, flowing languidly down his torso and trailing through the faint hairs below his navel. He could barely lift his eyelids, completely exhausted. He felt warm tongues, lapping at his skin, sharp teeth grazing his stomach, stubbly hairs abrased his flesh. His eyes shot open, in the dark of the bar he could barely make out the muzzles, sharp teeth protruding from once lush, pouty lips. Oddly enough, he wasn’t afraid, only startled.

He found, amongst his demons, he had given himself to these


End file.
